


Be A Warrior

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: BTS Wrestling [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, WWE NXT, WWE WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: When Rhea Ripley is feeling quite doubtful of herself, someone special tries to cheer her up and get her back to her best.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox & Rhea Ripley
Series: BTS Wrestling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201112
Kudos: 3





	Be A Warrior

Evidently, losing sucks. A lot. Doubly so when you lost your title, at WrestleMania, to the person you challenged. But you gotta get through it. But that doesn't mean you can't have a good cry first. In accordance with what most would expect, Rhea Ripley doesn't cry often, hardly ever. But the overwhelming emotion of it all, of it being her first WrestleMania and then losing the title to Charlotte Flair of all people, made it quite difficult to keep the eyes from watering. The cameras caught her a rough moment to be quite honest. She was fine after but at the moment, she had just about finished crying and the remains would still seen during that interview. She knew that would be used against her in someway but she couldn't control it. She had to let it out.

Now, she sat alone in the locker room, head in hands facing her own locker. She had sat their for the last hour recounting and recalling the match over and over in her head, wondering what she could have done better or if she even could have done anything to prevent a loss. Was it all fruitless? Was her fate sealed as soon as she challenged the Queen on RAW? She honestly didn't know the answer but she was worried. Worried that this would be something that might break her. What if she couldn't get back to her best? What if this was the start of a downfall she couldn't recover from? Her mind was swarming with these questions and filled with negativity. Maybe if she wasn't so in her head, she might have heard someone come in the room with her.

"Sucks doesn't it? Losing in your first match at Mania." a female voice said. Rhea could tell the person was standing above her so she tried to hide her face more, hoping they wouldn't see her tear stained face. She didn't want to talk to anyone but she felt compelled to nod her head in agreement. "I've been there before too. Tapped out as well."

Rhea could tell the person was trying to be nice but whatever they went through was nothing compared to what she had just done. She got the biggest opportunity of her career and she squandered it. She let herself down and she let NXT down. "You didn't tap out in the biggest match of your career, in which the reputation of your title and your brand was on the line." Rhea said, her voice raising slightly.

"No, not exactly like that. But I did lose a very very important match as well." the woman countered.

"What? What match could you have lost that could possibly be as important as mine was?" Rhea demanded to know, her voice almost reaching to a shout and tears stinging at her eyes.

"......Try losing in potentially the biggest women's match in WrestleMania history at the time after a new belt and lineage was introduced. Try losing after being brought out by Stephanie McMahon herself the year prior and told you're gonna be the future of the women's division. Try tapping out in the match to your ex best friend. Rhea, I admittedly have never been in your position, never once became NXT Women's Champion, but trust me, I have been through my moment of hurt as well so I damn well know where you're coming from." the woman said. The match had now become clear to Rhea and the voice had become something she knew so well. Of all the people in the locker room, in the entire company, Becky Lynch had come to talk to her.

"Oh my God! Becky, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," Rhea said turning around and facing Becky, as she tried to apologize for downplaying the biggest women's star in the company.

"It's ok. I completely understand your pain right now. But I didn't come here to compare our WrestleMania matches." Becky said, forgiving her for her almost outburst.

"So why are you here then? Why are you wasting your time with me?" Rhea pondered.

"Well, I guess I just came to honestly hang around and be here to support Drew and see him kick Brock's ass. But as for you, I respect you, hell I even kinda like you. So when I hear you've been in the locker room even after everyone cleared out, I wanted to check in on you." Becky admitted.

"Well, you're wasting your time. I don't have anything to say to you. I let you down, I let everybody down." Rhea said sulking.

"Look I get it, " Becky said as she sat next to her, "God knows that being wronged by Charlotte is nothing strange to me but you gotta keep your head up. Moping like this will get you nowhere."

"I just.....I thought I had her. I really did. I thought that I had the skill to beat her but as we found out, I was very wrong."

"And? We've all been there before. I thought there was no way Asuka was gonna beat me at the Rumble last year and I was gonna get my title back. Ended up tapping out there too. It hurt, physically and emotionally. But I didn't give up and then looked what happened after." Becky said as she recalled her title match.

"Yeah? Well not everyone can enter the women's rumble right after they lose their title. I remembered sitting there in the back being so angry at the time you got in like that." Rhea said, Becky's example not quite hitting the mark she wanted.

"Ok granted, that wasn't the best example to use, I'll give you that. But the point still rings true. If you give up and just mope and cry and be doubtful, you're never gonna get anywhere. I lost my Smackdown Women's title in 2016. It took me two years to get it back but at no point did I ever give up. I just kept fighting and scratching and clawing until no one could deny me."

".....Fair point. But what if this is it for me? What if I can't come back from this?" Rhea questioned, her doubt raising up again.

"Are you serious? Look at you. You're Rhea freaking Ripley. You won WarGames, you were a sole survivor at Survivor Series, you beat Shayna Baszler," Becky said as she praised the Australian, "what? You think I didn't keep tabs on you after you went toe to toe with me on NXT? I know talent when I see it and you are talented." Becky smiled as she saw the Aussie's incredulous face at her admission of watching her stuff.

"Thanks." Rhea replied as she blushed slightly at the praise given to her by the Raw Women's Champion.

"No problem," Becky said as she slapped Rhea's shoulder in comfort, "Now, all I'm telling you is to keep fighting, keep going. Don't let one loss keep you down. You are something special and you can't fulfil your potential if you don't remember who you are." the red haired women then got up and was about to leave the room.

"So who am I then?" Rhea questioned as she realized this would be the last point from the older woman.

"....You're a warrior so that's what I want you to go and be from now on. Be a warrior." Becky said as she left the room with a warm smile on her face. The young Australian took in the words of the veteran and began to reformat her thinking on this situation. Yeah, it sucked a lot to lose to Charlotte like that in her WrestleMania debut but she needed to move on. She needed a break first though. Going hard for so long warranted some kind of rest. But as soon as she comes back, she would go straight back to get her title. She was gonna do exactly what Becky said because it's not every day you get advice from a legend like her. She was gonna go out there and.......

Be A Warrior


End file.
